


【Dickjay】將錯就錯

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 假如Jason是被Nightwing撿到的。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【Dickjay】將錯就錯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coco/gifts).



> 是根據可可神仙（@LoveJayBird0816 )畫的圖，擅自寫的。  
> 小Jason抱者NW娃娃的圖，NW(玩偶)笑得超級得意..！！

「你要買我嗎？」  
「...什麼？」  
「你要買我嗎？我很便宜的」

Nightwing大概想都沒想到會有這麼一天，他會被人扯者問要不要嫖妓，還是個小孩。

他剛才從暗巷救下的男孩正抓著他的手腕，而旁邊昏倒在地板上的男人半條西裝褲都滑了下去，屁股露出半截。布魯德海文的守護者開始猜測自己是不是多管閒事，僅憑瞄到一眼的景象就判斷被踹昏的男人打算強暴無辜的男孩。

幸好他從天而降時沒有被看見，也許男人醒來後會以為是盆栽砸到他的頭。

「你看起來也就...10歲？卻出來做這種生意？」

Nightwing上下打量站在面前的骯髒瘦小男孩，剛才被拉起的上衣已經放下了，很顯然這上衣不是孩童的尺寸，過大的衣襬遮者下半身，Nightwing才注意到男孩沒穿褲子。他窘迫地把視線拉回到臉上，男孩的頭髮因為油漬及髒污捲曲成一塊塊，大概還是有想辦法清潔，脖子跟臉並沒有明顯的污垢。身上則是傳來一陣陣混雜汗水、灰塵和某種不知名又詭異的臭味，聞起來可能就比下水道好那麼一點。

不過直視這邊的藍色眼眸裡仍充滿剛毅與不屈，這點很不錯。

「買還是不買？一句話」

男孩握緊義警的力道加大了不少，但其實也沒多用力，他的手佈滿青筋也根本感受不到什麼力氣來。 Nightwing估計自己隨便抽回手，瘦弱的男孩便會因為反作用力跌坐在地上，沒什麼肉的屁股大概會摔得瘀青。老天，他幾乎可以看到過薄的肌膚下面透出的白骨顏色。

這孩子的父母都在幹什麼？

面罩底下的眉頭微微蹙起。Dick猜測或許是男孩的雙親逼迫他，另一種算不上多好的可能就是他是孤兒，反正結論都是男孩得試者養活自己。但Dick既不喜歡這種交易，更拒絕為這種行為帶來任何可能性的利益，況且他也不認為自己胃口有好到能對兒童出手，所以Nightwing給出了答案。

「不。但我可以帶你去收容所或者什麼寄宿學校？你看起來需要幫助」

Nightwing提出了他能想到的最好方法，不過眼前人似乎不太領情。男孩不屑地"嘖"了一聲後放開義警，接者蹲下開始搜刮起一直躺在他們腳邊的倒楣男人，他頗有技巧地上下拍拍對方的口袋，從中翻找出一個皮夾，然後自動自發的打開來抽走裡面全部的鈔票。

這次換Nightwing主動抓住男孩的手。

「放開我！你沒打算買我就滾，少破壞我做生意！」  
「你這算偷竊，而且就在我眼皮底下，我不能坐視不管。聽著，我是真心想幫你－－」

他不敢太用力，生怕一不小心把人家的手給拗斷。男孩暴躁地罵著髒話一手抓者鈔票、一手推捶Nightwing，發現自己推不動後乾脆用上腳，可惜跟剛才一樣，缺乏肌力的踢擊起不了什麼作用。他們的爭吵聲在狹長的暗巷被放大不少，Nightwing聽到那個倒楣鬼咕噥了幾聲，似乎要轉醒。

情急之下Nightwing反射性把另一位當事者夾在腋下，迅速逃離案發現場。他本來以為被他綁架的人會大吵大鬧，結果男孩卻異常安靜，還冷靜地把錢收進上衣口袋。真要說起來比較錯亂的可能還是Dick，事情太突然了，最終Nightwing只能將錯就錯，選擇帶者人回到他的公寓。

\--  
「總之你先去洗個澡吧」

回到公寓的Nightwing從衣櫃翻找出一件尺寸偏小的T-shirt，遞給被他拎回來的人，現在這時間他也沒辦法出去買合適的衣物。他簡單指使了一下浴室在哪邊，接過衣服的男孩道謝後逕自走去。

Dick回到房間換下制服，然後他去廚房開了瓶紅酒，他需要喝個幾杯好思考接下來該怎麼做。等到他喝下第二杯時，才突然想起沒拿毛巾跟一支新的牙刷給那位小貴賓。遭酒精沖昏的腦袋抓者盥洗物品大剌剌地連門都沒敲，毫不客氣直接轉開門把。

門居然開了、男孩居然沒鎖門...。Dick愣愣地站在門口，正在沖洗身體的那位在聽到聲響後下意識轉頭過來，大眼眨了幾下立刻背過身不看這邊。Dick有點惱火，這孩子到底是多想被侵犯？如果今天帶他回家的人不是自己，他現在肯定已經屁股開花。

Dick憤怒地把手上的東西放到架上後準備說教，下一秒皮膚感覺到浴室內沒充滿該有的熱度與水氣。而且男孩明顯不斷顫抖，肉眼可見的起了雞皮疙瘩，他把手探到蓮蓬頭底下，果然是冷的。這下子Dick更是倍感怒火。

「你怎麼沒洗熱水？而且你這是在幹嘛？」

他一邊轉開熱水一邊抓緊男孩肩膀把人轉過身來，被硬轉回正面的男孩硬是低著頭，不打算直視Dick的臉。

「剛才不是還很兇？怎麼這下又不敢看我？」  
「你們都要隱藏真實身分的吧，這點常識我還有」  
「我的住所都讓你知道了，不過是臉而已。現在抬起頭看者我回答，你怎麼沒開熱水？感冒比較好玩？」

Dick覺得這理由跟舉動可愛的有點好笑，可是下一秒男孩的回答又讓他笑不出來。

「...我不知道我能用...熱水...」

被逼問的人小聲囁嚅，嘴唇都凍得發白，眼神裡靜是迷茫和不解。Dick微微張嘴又閉上，他的成長過程使他想不通是怎樣的經歷、促使這孩子如此思考。

他最落魄的時候用報紙蓋者取暖，縮在逃生梯踏台上睡覺。但是Dick是個成年人，他能夠為自己的行為和一切負責了；孩子卻不一樣，他們沒辦法為自己爭取權益，能做的僅是被動接受大人給的對待。

Dick放開握緊對方肩膀的手，輕輕道。

「不過就是熱水，你愛沖多久就沖多久。毛巾跟牙刷我放架上。等你出來我在跟你談談」

\--  
現在Dick知道男孩叫Jason Todd，是個才12歲的孤兒。

洗乾淨的Jason看上去可愛多了，本來糾結在一起的黑髮變得光滑柔順，還有點自然捲，這使他中分的瀏海微微捲曲更顯年幼。可是那發白的膚色依然很不健康，是營養失調的徵兆。

Dick打開冰箱後反省了3秒自己那不健康的飲食習慣，還有拿不出手的廚藝。如果Alfred在，就能請他煮道適合久未進食的兒童吃的料理。不過反正他有麥片，麥片就是最營養均衡的食物。Dick邊逃避現實邊沖泡。

好在Jason不挑，他真誠地謝過後便小口小口吃了起來。期間Dick認真跟他討論是不是送他去寄養家庭還是寄宿學校比較好， Jason惡狠狠地威脅：假如Dick敢把他送去，他就公布Nightwing的長相跟住所。

「你為什麼這麼討厭去福利設施......也許能碰上會有家庭願意收養你呢」  
「那也是”假設”吧。你們大人都自以為這樣是在做好事，和自己的生活其實無關，施捨點好意、捐點零錢。心情舒坦後轉頭繼續若無其事的過日子」

Dick按著發疼的太陽穴，這個小屁孩怎麼吃飽了就突然伶牙俐齒起來。

「我可以幫你做家事、打掃房間，其他什麼都做。我也不會花你太多錢，讓我睡沙發或地板都行」  
「別提錢的事。退一步講，最低限度你這年紀至少應該要去上學」  
「那得有人願意收養我才能有正式的證明文件，而且收養是筆大費用」

一針見血，Dick無言以對。事實上Jason說得沒錯，光是想安排Jason進入公立學校，那人必須提出能證明Jason處於布魯德海文的學區與相關證明文件，他懷疑男孩出生時甚至沒有依法辦理出生證明，最後還要一位合法的監護人。腦中閃過一名鈔能力人選，是他的話肯定能提供Jason更好的生活品質。

「Jason，你考不考慮－－」  
「沒有、不考慮。我只希望你能讓我住在這裡」

Jason連話都沒聽完便瘋狂否定，無論他怎麼開口都會被Jason打斷。這可是能當有錢人的好機會啊，Dick嘆了口氣、挫敗的垂下肩，Jason露出勝利的笑容。

那晚之後男孩就這樣住了下來，成為Dick的小房客。

為了避免Jason有知識斷差，Dick辦了自學網站的會員，買了許多市售的教材讓Jason自己在家時可以學習。他下班後夜巡前也會盡量抽出一點空檔，指導Jason不懂的地方，男孩學的很快也夠聰明，不用多久他就退掉那個貴貴的會員，乾脆自己在一些影音平台上收看免費的課程影片。

也不知道他是從哪裡看來（學來）醫療包紮基礎，總之Dick的教導逐漸改成了義警的防身與偵查訓練課程。

另外的確如Jason當初所言，公寓的居住環境好上一倍不止，從雜亂的鳥窩進化成了人住的家。他的小房客很盡責地打掃、洗衣，還會幫他燙警用襯衫，僅差沒下廚便是完美的好妻子。

然而Jason還是有個讓Dick 操心不已的問題。

「Jason你又沒吃東西...」  
「我不餓，跟你一起吃晚餐就好」

Jason自然接過Dick手中的晚餐與公事包。剛下班的男人無奈看著他放在桌上的麵包和特地留下的錢，兩者的擺放位置和角度都同他出門前一樣，動都沒動過。等到兩人一起坐在沙發上打開電視後，Jason便迫不及待打開餐盒來大快朵頤。

他有點出神地盯者男孩吞嚥的喉頭，Jason一定會等到Dick回來才一起吃飯，連帶自己放假時的用餐都正常許多。問題是工作日，警察是排班制的，假如他中午才回來，那Jason當天只會吃午餐。而且他絕對不會在Dick回來時睡著，也就是說他變相模仿Dick一起過著輪班的作息。

這樣很不好，他沒必要跟著自己一同操勞。雖然幾個月下來Jason多少長胖了些，臉也紅潤了點，但Dick認為他好像莫名對於花錢這件事很抗拒。男孩決不會主動跟自己要求買東西、連吃飯都很客氣，因此Dick才把錢放在桌上，想說需要可以出去買，不想出門至少還能吃點麵包墊肚子。

「你怎麼了，不趕快吃？」  
「沒有...只是突然想到工作上的一個案子」

放下叉子的男孩一臉困惑地看者這邊，Dick趕忙扒了幾口肉進嘴裡。這樣的生活對Jason影響不好，他幾乎算是自願將自己軟禁在屋內，儘管Dick假日會帶Jason出去走走，可是生活圈仍然過於封閉。

也許他真的該求助那個人。

而且也是時候該帶Jason回去大宅，看看貼心的管家和那個令人生氣的養父了。

\--  
Bruce二話不說幫忙處理了Jason的收養手續，本來Bruce是打算自己做監護人，甚至動起把男孩接過來住的念頭。但Dick堅持Jason是他的責任，不應該麻煩到他們兩位，主要是Alfred。不過在辦完手續後，因為Jason名義上是Dick的養子，看到Jason扭捏地叫Bruce爺爺，Bruce面露的複雜表情讓Dick死命忍笑。

不確定是不是因為知曉Dick背後有了Wayne這個金源在，在那之後Jason住起來感覺更放得開，有空時他還會自己搭車回高譚來跟老管家請教下廚，便宜了Dick 的胃。日子一天一天過去，他的男孩也慢慢開始抽高長大，本來細瘦的四肢逐漸有了肉感。

「Dick...？」

聽到客廳聲響的Jason睡眼惺忪地揉者眼睛從房裡踏出，手上還抱者Dick之前在賣場買給他的Nightwing娃娃。

「抱歉、吵醒你了」  
「我還沒睡...今天也加班？」

他套者男人洗鬆的T-shirt當睡衣，寬大的領口朝一肩滑落，露出Dick昨晚留在上面的青紫痕跡。腿間卻夾雜可疑的白濁與透明液體從男孩的大腿內側流下。

Dick有點口乾舌燥，Jason已經跌跌撞撞的蹭進男人懷裡舒了一口氣，抱著娃娃的手臂摟得更緊。Dick伸手探了探男孩的甬道，不意外發現裡面濕潤且能很好接納自己的手指。

「Jason，我回來之前你都在我們床上玩自己嗎」

他故意加進兩根手指轉動，可是他的男孩鼻頭哼了幾聲又失去回應。Dick感到懷裡的重量加重，失去平衡的身體緩緩下滑，他趕忙抽出手指好撐住Jason。

「睡著了......」

他苦笑，打橫抱起Jason在光滑的額頭上親了一下，走進臥室。他剛把人平躺放回到床上，Jason立刻像燙熟的蝦子一樣側躺卷曲起來，Dick無奈又好笑地幫他蓋好被子，卻注意到Jason至始至終抱著的Nightwing玩偶還舒服地待在他的寶貝懷裡。

...那張娃娃的臉簡直像在炫耀”它贏了”。

於是Dick做了他本來想做的事，把那個討厭的玩偶硬是拿開，扯掉棉被，俯身壓上睡得香甜的Jason。他輕拍身下人的臉頰。

「醒醒、Jason，醒醒」  
「嗯...Dick ？」

雙手不安份從底下的開口摸進越發性感的身體愛撫。

「來做吧」

在Jason反應過來前Dick搶先叼住了那雙要說什麼的唇。衣服散落在四周、從男孩口中發出的不再是詞語，而是甜膩的呻吟，Dick 眼角餘光瞄到被他扔到一旁的玩偶。

男人的嘴角扯起一個弧度，我贏了。

**Author's Note:**

> Jason在Nightwing轉身要離開時，不假思索抓住了他的手腕。
> 
> 本來他以為完了，不管他再如何小心、躲避所有可能的危險，仍被人硬是拖進暗巷。看到那抹黑藍色的身影出現時，Jason第一次覺得自己的祈禱傳到了神明耳裡。
> 
> 可是他還沒想過該怎麼請求幫助，這也許是他唯一一次的機會。在Jason先想出一套合理的說詞前，口卻先講出”你要買我嗎”。
> 
> 啊啊我在說什麼、Nightwing也露出一副吃到蒼蠅的模樣。不過他似乎願意停下腳步，聽聽自己說什麼。
> 
> Jason決定將錯就錯。
> 
> 「你要買我嗎？我很便宜的」


End file.
